Glaucoma is a condition of the eye in which the normal body mechanisms for removing or draining off fluid generated in the eye do not operate effectively, with the result that the internal pressure of the eye rises excessively. With the passage of time, this excessively high internal pressure adversely affects the optic nerve, first causing a severe reduction in peripheral vision and finally complete blindness, unless the condition is successfully treated.
Various liquid medicaments are known which can be dropped periodically onto the eye to limit the elevation of pressure. However, with many patients this procedure is not effective because they do not properly follow the treatment prescribed, due to negligence or to the relatively high cost of the medication. In other cases, the medications available may lose their effectiveness over long periods of treatment.
It has also been known to employ surgical procedures which, in effect, produce leaks in the eyeball through which the excess fluid can escape to the exterior. Surgical attempts have also been made to relieve the pressure by implanting wires, tubes or strips of various materials in the angle between the ciliary body and the sclera, where the absorption of excess fluid normally takes place by natural means, or by drains which extend directly through the frontal portion of the eyeball to the exterior. A procedure known as cyclodialysis is also known, in which a cut is made to separate opposed surfaces of the ciliary body and the adjacent sclera. However, difficulties have been encountered in such surgical procedures, due to overgrowth by tissue, motion of the implanted device over a period of time, clogging of tubes, or infection or other adverse reaction to the implanted material by the eye tissue.
In any event, despite the existence of useful medications and the availability of various surgical and implant techniques, there still remain large numbers of patients who can no longer be helped by such procedures, and who become blind as a result.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a new and useful implant, implant device and method of implantation for relieving elevated eye pressure.
Another object is to provide such implant, implant device and implantation procedure which are relatively easy to provide, and which promise to be effective and safe over long periods of time.
Another object is to provide such implant, implant device and implant procedure which will effectively relieve internal eye pressure without objectionable leakage to the exterior of the eye.